


Davenzi but its domestic life

by schneckle123



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Carlos - Freeform, Cuddling, Cute, David - Freeform, Depression, Fluff, Hans - Freeform, I have too much free time, JONAS - Freeform, Laura - Freeform, M/M, Matteo - Freeform, Smoking, Weed, Work In Progress, abdi - Freeform, domestic life, druck - Freeform, just some random shit my brain comes up with, leave me suggestions and i will try to write them, one shots, onebraincell squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneckle123/pseuds/schneckle123
Summary: Just a bunch of Davenzi one shots





	1. Shots

Pre-Party at Matteo’s place but it kinda just turns into everyone getting shit faced

p>10:30pm

Music boomed through the apartment as I made my way from the kitchen back into the living room with two bottles of beer in my hand. David was talking to some dude, there bodies too close for my liking. I walked up to them, wrapping one arm around my boyfriend, nodding at the other dude, who just nodded back, their conversation not stopping. “I got your beer.” I whisper into David’s ear as he was trying to listen to something the other dude was saying. “Thanks babe.” He replied, pressing a kiss to my cheek. I stayed with them for a while, clinging to David like a desperate child, his fingers interlocked with mine, resting against his stomach.

After realizing that the conversation was harmless, I decided to find my friends. I pulled my fingers away from his gently, kissed his neck and turned away. I saw Jonas making out with some girl on the couch and Carlos and Abdi talking near my bedroom door. I stalked over to them, pushing past people and stumbling over beer bottles.

“Your boyfriend leave you for the hotter dude?” Abdi asked as we touched bottles. “Fuck you man.” I replied, a smile on my face. I knocked bottles with Carlos as well before looking at the sea of people in my apartment. “This is going to be a bitch to clean up.” I noted taking a sip of my drink. “Yeah, I don’t know why you guys always host parties.” Carlos replied pushing off the wall and disappearing into the kitchen. “Hans.” Both me and Abdi replied at the same time, laughing. We stood and talked for a while, watching the people around us get drunker and drunker by the minute. “We should do shots.” Carlos yelled, walking up to us with a bottle of cheap tequila in his hands, along with three shot glasses. I nodded my head, a smile plastered on my lips. “Fuck yeah.” Abdi agreed, putting his empty beer bottle on the ground next to him and taking the glasses from Carlos’ hands. “Let’s get fucked up tonight. Just us bros.” Carlos mumbled as he began to pour shots. Out of nowhere Jonas appeared, a shot glass in his hands. “I told you to fucking wait for me, you dick.” He nudged Carlos, who proceeded to spill some of the drink. “Sorry man, couldn’t wait.” He laughed back at his friend, licking the spilled drink off of his hands. Once all shot glasses were filled, we each took one. “Eh what about salt and lemon?” I asked looking into the round. “Ah fuck it.” I answered myself before we all downed the shot. “Oh fuck.” Abdi groaned pulling a face. “This shit sucks.” Jonas managed to say, his face underlining his words. “Another round for good luck.” Carlos cheered, pouring everyone a second glass. “Na, you guys getting my boyfriend drunk?” David noted as he stepped into the circle, his hand sliding around my waist. “Hey.” He whispered quietly into my ear, before pressing a kiss against my neck, making me shiver and spill half my drink. “Dang it.” I mumbled while everyone laughed. “Wow, you really have him whipped.” Jonas managed to say while Carlos refilled my drink. “Didn’t know I had this kind of effect on you, might come in handy.” David laughed, his fingers squeezing my side a little, letting me know he was joking. I smiled at him, pressing my lips against his for a quick second before we all downed the next round of shots. “David, you should take one too.” Jonas said, his face disgusted by the taste. “Yeah, definitely.” Abdi agreed, handing him his glass.

Carlos filled it with tequila and we all watched David bring the glass to his lips, tilting his head back and downing the drink. He shook his head in disapproval. “That’s disgusting.” He handed the glass back to Abdi before looking at me with a questioning look on his face. I mustered my boyfriend for a minute. He was absolutely stunning and all mine. “I’m sorry, I’m going to have to excuse us.” I merely mumbled into the group before grabbing David by the shirt and pulling him towards me. Our lips met and everything around us became irrelevant. I somehow managed to open my bedroom door and pull my boyfriend inside, the howling of my friends making me laugh. Once inside, I pushed him against the now closed door and locked it. “What was that for?” David laughed as he let his arms rest on my shoulders as he played with the hairs on the back of my neck, “you just look so good tonight. Have I ever told you how much I love it when you wear my clothes?” David was wearing a black shirt that I had given him before the party.  
He had arrived early to help us set up. As we were cleaning up some stuff in the kitchen, I accidentally managed to knock a beer bottle over which then basically poured all over David’s shirt, which then resulted in me giving him one of mine. Not that I minded.

“You may have mentioned it once or twice.” David joked as he pressed his lips against mine. “I missed you.” I mumble into the kiss before letting my head rest on his shoulder. I could tell I was drunk. My head was heavy and spinning whenever I closed my eyes. “I’ve been here the whole time.” David laughed as he kissed my ear. “I know but you were talking to someone else and I didn’t want to interrupt but you were technically so far away.” It made sense in my head but coming out of my mouth its kind of lost its meaning, but David laughed anyways. “I’m sorry babe.” He managed to say before pulling my face back towards his. We made out for a little while until we heard knocking on the door. “Matteo, dude, shots.” It was Carlos. “Coming.” I reply, resting my forehead against David’s. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want too.” He mumbled, his hands taking a fist full of my shirt. “I know but I kinda wanna get a little fucked up you know, with the boys, with you.” I replied. “You wanna get fucked up with me?” David whispered his voice low, his eyes suggestive. “Mhmm,” I replied, licking my lips before pressing them against his, our kissing became heated quite quickly. “Yo, you coming?” Carlos again. David sighed pulling away from me and pushing me away from him gently, unlocking the bedroom door and pocking his head out. “Carlos, I swear on your mother’s life, if you interrupt us one more time, we’re gonna fight.” He sounded so cute and innocent that I couldn’t help but laugh. I pulled him away from the door, kissing his cheek. “Come.” I laugh, taking his hand in mine and pulling him out of the room. “Damn, never knew your boyfriend could be this aggressive.” Carlos mumbled, handing out glasses to everyone. “neither did I.” I noted, kissing David’s cheek again, untangling our hands. “Do we have lemons and salt this time?” I ask into the round. Jonas’ face lit up as he disappeared into the kitchen before returning with a plate.

We ended up taking another 3 shots each before I tapped out, letting myself sink to the ground. The party was emptying out as people were getting ready to go out for real. “We should start heading out.” Jonas announced as he took another shot. “Yeah, fuck yeah.” He shook his head before looking at all of us. “Oh Luigi, you’re giving up on us already?” He whined trying to pull me up. “Fuck dude. I’m gonna stay here.” I announced. “Me and my boyfriend have some unfinished business.” I smirked, holding out my arms to David. He pulled me up, letting his hand rest on my ass. “Unfinished business?” He laughed, resting his head on my shoulder. “Very Unfinish...” “Ok we get it, you’re gonna fuck. Damn, we’ll leave.” It was Abdi, his hands in the air, his face pulled up in a smile. “I don’t think he’s going to be doing anything but sleeping and then feeling like shit in the morning.” David laughed, pulling me closer into his body. “What? But you promised!” I whined, “Matteo, you are fucked up, you wouldn’t remember it anyway.” His voice was so gentle, it made me sigh, “you’re so nice. I can’t believe you’re my boyfriend.” “Alright, let's get you to bed. I’ll see you guys on Monday, stay safe and text me if you need anything.” David spoke, addressing the boys. “Be safe guys, you’re awesome. I love you.” I called out as they made their way to the door, holy shit I really was drunk.

I let David walk me back into my room, before I took off my trousers and shirt, sliding into bed in my boxers. “Come.” I plea as I watch David undress. “Damn, you sure we can’t do anything tonight?” I asked as he crawled into the space between my legs, resting his head on my stomach. “We can sleep.” He muttered, his eyes already closing. “No, David. At least give me a kiss.” I made grabby hands at him. He sighed, opened his eyes and crawled further up my figure, his lips gently pressing a kiss against mine. “Go to sleep.” David whispered, rolling off me and turning his back to me. “I love you.” I mumble, my eyes closing as I reach my hand out to touch his shirt. I could feel the bed move as David lay his head on my chest. “I love you too. Even when you’re stupid drunk like this.”


	2. Punched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watched a movie where this dude got beat up and I thought of Matteo.

Where Matteo gets into a fight and David has to make sure he didn’t kill anyone

I was sitting in my room with Laura, talking and drawing when my phone began to ring. “You said no phones.” Laura muttered as I reached for it. “Fine, no phones.” I shrug pretending not to care about the fact that Jonas’ face was on my display. Jonas rarely calls me and when he does it had to do with Matteo. “You know, this is nice.” Laura added, looking up from her sketchbook and smiled at me. “Yeah, it is.” I reply, my thoughts racing with all the reasons as to why Jonas was calling me. “You’ve been spending so much time with Matteo lately; I feel like I’m missing out on your life. Tell me stuff.” Her concentration was now fully on me. “I tell you everything Laura, and besides, not much happens in my life exempt for Matteo.” A smile finds its way onto my face as I think about him, “and me and Matteo don’t do much except for cook and sleep and the occasional sex.” I smirk looking Laura’s way. “DAVID, I DIDN’T WANNA KNOW THAT!” she cries, getting up from her spot on my bed and covering her ears. “We have loads of sex, all over the place, wild, wild…” “Ok enough, I’m leaving.” She screeches, grabbing her stuff and running out of the room, making me laugh. I too walk out of the room and follow her into the kitchen. “So that’s the end of our nice night in?” I ask, sitting down on one of the bar stools. “I’m tired anyway.” Laura smiles, tilting her head to the side and running a hand through my hair. “And if I’m not mistaken, I can hear your phone ringing again.” She adds, disappearing into her room. 

I quickly slide off the chair and run into my room, picking the phone up off the table and answering it. “Hello?” I ask, a little out of breath, “Hey David, I know it's late but do you mind coming to mine, Matteo is bleeding, hold on. Of course, I’m on the phone with David, no, no, because you look like shit, sorry, anyway Matteo’s bleeding all over my bathroom and I need you to come and get him.” I was a little perplexed. “Why is he bleeding?” I ask as I pull on my hoodie and trainers. “Because he got into a fight, he won’t tell me what the fight was for but I don’t know what to do and I know you’re a little more gifted in that department.” He replies, “ok well make sure to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding, I’ll be right there.” I hang up the phone and slide it into my pocket. 

I arrive outside Jonas’ house in no time. I was a lot calmer than I thought I would be, even with the knowledge that my boyfriend was bleeding. I rang the front doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. It was Abdi. “Hey, he’s upstairs.” Abdi greets, pointing to the stairs. I’d only ever been here once so everything was still new. I followed Abdi up the stairs and into the bathroom. Matteo was sitting in the bathtub, a towel pressed to his nose, his shirt and trousers covered in blood. He looked at me with a smile, “Hi babe.” He said, his voice muffled through the towel. “Hello.” I smile back, leaning down and looking at his face. I gently remove the towel from his nose and make sure it isn’t broken. “What happened?” I ask the bleeding boy in front of me. His eyes immediately went to his bloody hands and his smile fell. Just then Jonas walked into the bathroom, “I found you some ice, oh hey David.” He looked down at me, an ice pack in one hand and a new towel in the other. I took both items from him and handed them to Matteo.

“We’ll be right back.” I assure Matteo, running my hand through his hair and kissing the top of his head before I usher Jonas and Abdi out of the bathroom. “Do you know what happened?” I ask the two boys in front of me. “We were walking up to a club when Matteo insisted that he wanted to smoke a cig before we went inside. So, me, Carlos and Abdi waited near the entrance. All the sudden Matteo came back looking the way he does. We took him back here while Carlos went to find out what happened. He hasn’t come back yet.” Jonas explained, looking over my shoulder at the boy in the bathtub. “Do you maybe have some spare clothes he could wear. I’m gonna take him to his place. Maybe he’ll talk to me when you guys aren’t there. No offense.” I wonder also turning to look at Matteo. “Yeah give me a sec.” Jonas frowned disappearing into what I assumed was his room.   
“I’m taking you home. Take your clothes off, you’re getting new ones.” I explain to Matteo as I walk back into the bathroom. He took the cloth from his face and looked at me, “is it bad?” he asked, his face pulled into a grimace. “I need to clean off all the blood to figure out how bad it really is.” I explain, taking the cloth and wetting it in the sink, “take your shirt and trousers off.” He does as I tell him and waits for my next commands. I make him sit down on the side off the bathtub and begin to gently wipe down his face and chest. 

He had several bruises on his rib cage, a cut above his eyebrow and a cut lip. “You’ll survive.” I explain with a smile, putting the cloth back in the sink to rinse it. “It was some people from school.” Matteo mumbled, “they came up to me and asked for some weed. And when I didn’t give them any, they got pissed. My dumbass threw the first punch and that was that.” He explained. He didn’t look at me, even when I stepped between his spread legs. “Matteo, look at me.” I huff as I put my fingers under his chin and lift it up. “You threw the first punch?” I asked not knowing how to feel about it. “He was coming at me, I just protected myself.” He defended himself, his voice shaking a little. “Since when do you fight? Did you hurt any of them?” I ask, taking the cloth and wiping some blood from his cheek, “I’m pretty sure I managed to get a couple punches in before the three of them all came at once.” “Why didn’t you tell us?” Jonas suddenly asked, standing in the doorway with Abdi. “Right, because Slender man and mister politics were gonna come and save my ass?” Matteo puffed sarcastically. “Matteo.” I hissed, slapping his chest with the wet cloth. “What?” I shook my head, washing the last of the blood off his body before handing him the clothes Jonas was holding. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s my shirt.” I note as I watch Matteo pull on the things. “I don’t know, he leaves clothes here sometimes.” Jonas explained, shrugging his shoulders. “As angry as I want to be, I’m glad you’re not seriously hurt.” I smile at Matteo as he pulls on the sweatpants. “I’m sorry if I disappointed you guys.” Matteo replied, a blush crawling up his neck and onto his cheeks. “Did they end up taking the weed?” Abdi asked, a little smile on his lips. “Fuck no.” Matteo replied with a laugh, bending down and pulling a plastic bag from his bloody jeans pocket. “That’s my boy.” Abdi smirked, high fiving Matteo and taking the bag from his hands, “It’s yours if you role me two before I go.” Matteo suggested and Abdi disappeared. I shook my head at both boys before stepping into Matteo’s embrace. “You’re such a fucking idiot.” I mumble into his shoulder. "I know," he mumbles back.


	3. Depressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to be the only one to have a shitty day so I made Matteo have one too. Some fluff coming up in the next couple of stories dtw.

Where Matteo is depressed and David still loves him

Some mornings I wake up and it’s a struggle to open my eyes. It’s a struggle to push the blanket off my body and it’s a struggle to get up. And so, some mornings I keep my eyes closed, pull the blanket over my shoulders and stay in bed. I hate those days. Because no matter how good the day before was, these days hurt and they drag you down and they make you feel like it’s never going to change. My body feels too heavy to move, it feels as though the blanket covering me weighs a hundred tons and it’s suffocating me but its ok. 

Today was one of those days. I could hear David breathing next to me and I wanted it to stop. I just wanted it to be quiet, but his breathing was so loud and it drove me mad. “David.” I mumble into the room, hoping he’d hear it. “David.” I say a little louder, this bubble of angry building up in my chest. “Dude, David.” My voice was loud and angry and David shot up next to me, his eyes wild as he stared at me. “You scared the shit out of me.” He mumbled, looking at me before letting himself fall back onto the bed. “You ok?” He asked, his head turning to look at me. “I’m fine. You breathe too loud.” I sigh, turning my back to him and pulling the blanket over my shoulders. I could feel the bed shift and David’s body pressing against my back. “Ok I see, it’s one of those days. If you want me to leave, I’ll go but if you want me to be here, I’ll stay here.” He whispered into the back of my head, his hand drawing circles on the blanket. 

“I want you to be here, but I don’t want you to be here.” I mumbled, moving out of his embrace. “Ok that’s fine. I’ll be on the sofa, just call if you need me.” I hated how understanding he was and it made me want to break every item in my room. But I didn’t move. I just waited until I heard the door shut and then closed my eyes, letting myself fall back asleep. 

When I woke up again, the sun was setting and David was sitting on my balcony, a book in one hand and a cup of whatever in his other. The fresh air from the open door felt good but I didn’t want to feel good. Instead, I turned my back to it and closed my eyes again, trying to ignore the sounds, the open door was letting in. I heard the floorboards creak and David appear next to me. The bed dipped where he sat down and I looked at him. “Do you want anything?” he asks, his voice quiet and gentle. I shook my head, moving my tired body so that my head was in his lap. “Can you just stay here for a little?” I ask, already feeling myself fall asleep. His hands moved into my hair, his fingernails scrapping against my skull gently. 

When I woke up again, it was dark in the room. David was lying down, my head still in his lap. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. My body felt hot, making me push the duvet off myself, my breathing becoming weirdly fast. I stood up and made my way into the bathroom, every movement feeling foreign. “I hate this,” I mutter to myself as I turn on the lights and see myself in the mirror for the first time. I looked like shit. My hair was greasy and messy, the circles under my eyes darker than usual. I let myself slide down the wall, my eyes focusing on some random point on the bathtub, my brain completely mute. “Matteo?” David sighed, his eyes tired from the lack of sleep, “come back to bed.” He let himself sit beside me and put his head on my shoulder, the pressure feeling overwhelming. “Not now, ok?” There was anger in my voice and I hated the way David looked at me, trying to mask the hurt in his face. “Ok. Sorry.” He replied, pulling his knees to his chest. “Just, don’t do that, ok?” I didn’t know what I wanted from him but this wasn’t it. “I’m sorry.” I ramble as I get up and sit down on the side of the bathtub. 

The next time I woke up, David was no longer in my room. The curtains were drawn shut and there was a little note lay on the pillow next to me. I scoffed and pushed it away, turning my back to it, but the urge to read what it said grew too strong and so I opened it. “I’ve gone home for a couple of hours, I’ll be back. I know you think it's going to be like this forever but it won’t and one-day things will look so much better and until then, I’ll be here to help you. I Love you.” It was obviously written in David’s handwriting and the little doodle of a figure laying in bed was clearly his. I set the note on my bedside table and smiled. It’s going to be ok, I thought, closing my eyes and letting myself drift back into sleep.


	4. Sick Boy

Where the plan is simple but David gets sick

I knew I was getting sick, the moment I woke up this morning feeling like my head was going to implode. I sluggishly drag myself to the bathroom, looking at my face, my eyes bloodshot and my sinuses were swollen. Today was supposed to be a really nice day. I was going to meet with Matteo and the boys, head to the lake for a couple of drinks and then go get dinner together. “Why did I have to leave my window open?” I sigh out loud, running a hand through my hair before wetting my face. 

Laura was in the kitchen, smearing some Nutella on a burnt piece of toast. She turned around when I walked in a smile on her face. “Good morning cutie.” She gave me a kiss on the cheek and ruffled my hair. “I feel like shit.” I moan, sitting down on the counter, “and I’d love to stay and make you feel better but I’m going to be late to work.” She cooed, her eyes on the clock above the door. She pressed another kiss against my cheek before leaving the room and minutes later the apartment. 

I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial Matteo’s number. “Good morning.” He groaned, obviously just waking up. “I think I’m going to pass today. I don’t feel good at all.” I mumble into the phone, closing my eyes. “What no, David.” He dragged out each word like a little child, making me laugh. “I’ll come over with some medicine. I’m sure Hans has something. And besides, we’re not meeting the boys until like 2 so we have plenty of time to bring you back to health.” He explains and I can hear him moving around his room, probably getting dressed. “If you say so,” I reply, a smile on my face. “I’ll be there in a little. I’ll bring breakfast. Text me your symptoms so I can tell Hans.” He called into the phone before hanging up, “ok cool, bye love you.” I say sarcastically, looking at my black phone screen. I drag myself back into my bedroom, dropping onto the bed and closing my eyes. 

There was a noise and sudden shift on my bed, making me spin around and sit up. “Fucking hell Matteo, how did you get in?” I ask confused and tired. “You left me a key, in case you died. Your words, not mine. I brought food.” He explains, holding up a bag, “I also brought some medicine, Hans sends his regards.” He adds, sitting down across from me and pulling little boxes out of his backpack, “oh I almost forgot.” He mumbles to himself, leaning over and pressing a kiss against my lips, “Hello beautiful.” He grinned at me, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. “Hi.” I reply laughing. 

We spent the morning wrapped up in each other, even though I told Matteo I didn’t want to get him sick, to which he responded by pressing his lips against mine. We watched a movie, made out, ate the croissants Matteo brought and I took some medicine. By the time 1:30 rolled around, I was still feeling like shit and Matteo could tell. “I can just tell them we’re not coming. They’ll understand.” Matteo suggests, playing with the hem of my shirt as I run my hand through his hair. “Matteo, go be with your friends, you can come over afterward. Not like I’m going anywhere.” I insist, holding back a cough. “But I don’t want to leave you.” he whines, moving so that he’s looking up at me, his chin on my chest, his hand under my shirt. “Matteo, go be with the boys. I’d be mad if you stayed here. Besides the weather is amazing.” I try again, my finger tracing the features in his face, making him hum. “Fine, but I’ll be back tonight and I’m sleeping over and you have no say in this.” Matteo really was a baby, I think, a little laugh escaping my lips. “Whatever your heart desires,” I reply, closing my eyes. 

Matteo left the apartment at 2:23 after I basically had to kick him out. I walked back into my bedroom, grabbing the sketchbook from my desk and letting myself sink back into my bed. I pulled open my laptop and picked a random movie on Netflix, before doodling some figures.   
Laura eventually came home at around 6:30, going straight into the kitchen to warm up some soup she bought. “Here you go, little sick baby.” She cooed as she walked in with two bowls. “You’re the best.” I mumble taking the soup from her and slurping it slowly. “Matteo’s coming over later.” I inform her and she nods. “Good, that means I don’t have to take care of you all night.” She laughs, taking a sip from her soup as well. “Until he gets here, what do you wanna do?” She adds, looking at my open computer screen. “We could watch a movie?” I suggest, “we still have to watch I am mother.” I point out, seeing the movie in my suggestion box. “Alright, I am mother it is.”

The movie ended and I was half asleep. “Not what I expected but ok none the less.” Laura commented, closing the screen and looking at the time. “Wasn’t Matteo supposed to come?” She asks, just as the door opens and he walks in. “Yes, he was,” Matteo announced, taking a stance in my doorway and looking at us with a goofy grin. “How much did you drink?” I ask laughing, making grabby hands at him. “Not enough.” Matteo announces, walking over to where I was laying and dropping down on top of me, his lips landing on my rather harshly. He pulls away and wipes his lip, “ouch.” He mumbles, looking down at me with a smile. “Hi Laura, you gouda?” He asks, laughing at his own joke. Laura laughs too and shakes her head, “you’re dating an absolute idiot.” She manages to say between giggles. “yup.” Matteo answers for me, laughing again. 

“Can I borrow some clothes?” Matteo asks after Laura had left and he had sobered up a bit, “or we could just, you know, not wear any clothes.” He suggests, his bottom lip pushed out, a little smirk on his face. “I’m sick Matteo. Dunno if you forgot.” I tell him with a shrug. Matteo sighs but stripped off his shirt and trousers, leaving him in nothing but some boxers and walked over to my closet. He stood in front of it for a while before pulling out a shirt and putting it on. “Boo.” He mumbles, slowly staggering to the bed, the shirt slipping down on his shoulders, revealing his collar bone. He knew how much I loved this shirt on him. It was too big for me and way too big for him, but it just stirred something in me when he wore it. “Fuck you.” I grin as I watch his body moving. “Oh, is this the shirt?” Matteo laughed and acted surprised. “How dare I?” He was so overly dramatic that it made me laugh. He watched me for a bit, before coming closer and sitting down on the bed, his back to me. He let his hand rest on my leg as he slowly turned to look at me. “It just happened to be the first one in the pile.” He looked at me through his blue eyes and blinked a couple of times. I knew for a fact that it was pushed to the back of my wardrobe because it was meant for when him and for him only. 

I set myself up and look at him, pulling my leg out from under his hand. He made is way closer to me, until his face was mere inches from mine. His nose gently bumped into mine as he placed a hand on the side of my neck. “How dare I?” he whispered, his voice low and definitely making me feel some type of way. Our lips connect in a hungry kiss and my body is more than ready to give into Matteo when I feel a cough build up in my throat. I pull my lips from his and cough into my arm, looking back at my boyfriend sheepishly. “Sorry.” I sigh, my body burning but for different reasons, as another series of coughs rips through me. Matteo moves to sit next to me, a concerned look on his face. “You ok?” he asks, his hand resting on my stomach. “Yeah, it’s fine. Got a bit carried away.” I smirk at him and he laughs. “Maybe we’ll have to wait until you get better.” He notices and I nod, “You sure you’ll be able to survive?” I ask, pointing at his erection. He swats my hand away and instead lays down, clearly holding his breath. “what are you doing?” I ask, laughing. “Making it go away.” He sings before going back to holding his breath. “What a fucking weirdo.” I mutter to myself, “Laura was right. I’m dating an idiot.”


	5. Eyes

This is super short but I've just been feeling some type of way lately and it's hard to write cute shit when I'm feeling like this so instead here's David and   
Matteo falling more in love with each other in like a really dark kind of way.   
Also if anyone has any prompts or whatever they would like me to write, feel free to message me.

Where Matteo has ocean eyes and David is afraid to drown

“Sometimes,” his voice was shallow and distant, “it scares me to know how much I love you.” the sentence made me turn my head and look at him. His eyes were focused on the wall ahead, his hands tangled in my bedsheets. “It scares me to know how much I rely on you to pull me out of whatever it may be I’m going through.” His eyes wandered over to mine and we stared at each other for a while. “Sometimes, I’m scared I’ll drown in your eyes.” His voice was barely above a whisper as his fingers curled around the blanket and pulled it to his chest, kneading it as a cat would, “but at the same time, there’s no one I would rather be scared to love.” My eyes followed the movement of his fingers and it made me smile. “Sometimes, I think that I don’t deserve your love,” I mumble, my fingers moving over his to stop the movement. “Sometimes I think that I don’t deserve you because I’m scared, I’ll hurt you,” I add, our fingers intertwining. I move my eyes away from him and look up at the ceiling. “I’ve never really loved anyone.” David explains, “and in some way or another, it scares me how quickly I fell in love with you.” the way he was so careful with his words hurt. “But you don’t regret it, do you?” I ask, not really wanting to know the answer. “Not one moment.”


	6. Lake Love

Didn't know how to finish this, but yooooo the content we got today was beautiful. I miss Matteo's season already... 

Picknick with the whole group but it's just David and Matteo being cute

I was laying on one of the blankets watching David and Amira play badminton, or I watched David play and Amira attempt to play. I pulled a joint out of my bag and lit it, watching the little clouds disappear into thin air. “You fucking stoner.” Abdi laughs and I hand the joint to him. “Na?” I ask and he shrugs, looking at Sam with a small smile on his face, “damn she’s so fucking beautiful.” He sighs handing the joint back to me and walking towards her with his new found confidence. 

I watched Abdi for a while until I felt something hit me on the head. I turned around with a questioning look and noticed that it was the badminton ball. “Hey watch where you’re playing.” I joke, picking it up and throwing it at my boyfriend, “sorry.” He laughs before passing it back to Amira who actually managed to hit it back. 

I finish the joint and let myself lay down on the blanket, unbuttoning my shirt all the way, enjoy the way the sun felt on my skin. “Stop flashing everyone, no one wants to see your boobies.” Amira laughs as she walks over to where I was laying down. “But I love my boobies.” I reply, pretending to cup my imaginary tits, “sure.” Amira sighs with a smile on her face as she sits down next to me. “Crazy, that this is it.” Amira notes from beside me, “don’t think like that.” It was David who replied to her, putting away the rackets and sitting down next to me. He placed a hand on my naked stomach and looked down at me, “you’re going to get sunburnt.” His hand felt good against my skin; it always did but more so when I was high. “Did we bring sunscreen?” I ask and he nods. He grabs my bag and pulls out the bottle, opening it and pouring some on my stomach. “Wow, this is some weird porno.” Amira laughs as David rubs the sunscreen into my skin. “You like?” I ask with a laugh, raising my eyebrows. She shakes her head with another laugh. I turn my attention back to the feeling of David’s hand on my chest and I felt light. “I love you.” I mutter to the boy as I lean on my elbows. I push out my lips, inviting David to kiss me, which he does with a tiny peck. 

I let myself lay back down as David and Amira start to discuss something. His hand was still aimlessly running up and down my naked front and it made me drowsy. I shift my body, putting my head in his lap and angling my feet so I wouldn’t kick Amira. David moved his hands into my hair, his fingernails scraping against my scalp. I let my eyes close as I listen to them, their words meaning nothing as my thoughts went to other places. 

“Coming.” Amira’s was loud as she replied and it made me open my eyes. I watched her get up and walk over to where the rest of the girls and Abdi were sitting with their feet in the water. I feel David’s hands against my skin as they run down my cheek and cup the bottom of my face as he gives me a kiss, his nose bumping into my chin. We stayed in that position for a while, making out. He eventually pulled away and looked at me, “You’re beautiful even when you’re upside down.” I laugh, lifting my hand into his hair, “oh thanks.” He snorted sarcastically. I run my fingers through his fringe before letting my hand drop back on to my chest, my nails scratching at my rib cage. I close my eyes again for a second before sitting up with a sigh, nearly bumping into David who was still hunched over me. I let myself adjust to the position before turning around to look at my boyfriend who was leaning back on his hands, his eyes closed and his face leaning towards the sun. I leaned forward and planted a kiss on his exposed neck, then another on his jaw and another near his lips. He smiled and looked at me, one eye closed as he squinted. “That was like super gay.” David mumbled, a hand running through his hair. “Fuck off.” I laugh, moving so that I was sitting next to him. I lean back down and kiss his neck, “you’re,” another kiss, “super,” one last kiss, “gay.” He gave a little hum in agreeance. 

I place my arm around his side and pull him on top of me as I lay back down on the blanket. He quickly adjusts himself so that one leg is in between mine and his head is on my chest, looking up at me. My hand finds its way into his hair and I close my eyes, loving the heck out of this moment, which came to an abrupt end when Abdi sat down next to us, a beer in his hand. “Wow get a room.” He laughed, making David sit up and me pull him back down. “Shut up.” I groan, dragging out the words. I swat blindly at the boy next to me and Abdi laughs harder, swatting back.   
Soon everyone had joined us on the blanket and me and David were forced to sit up, which only resulted in me sitting in between his legs, my back resting against him, his head on my shoulder, whispering shit whenever he felt the need to. And so there we sat until the sun started to set and the temperature began to drop. A shiver ran up my spine as I began to button up my shirt and unintentionally push myself closer to David, who noticed and wrapped his arms around me. “You guys wanna go get some dinner?” Sam asks, looking into the group with a soft smile. “I’m tired; I think I’m gonna go home.” I answer, turning to David. “You can come over after if you want.” I smile, “no I think I’ll just go home with you now, I’m tired as well.” He concludes with a smile. 

Everyone packed up their things and we parted ways, David clinging to my hand as I walked us back to my place. 

Later that night, when we were lying in bed, David’s head on my chest once again, I realized how lucky I was to have what I have.


	7. Pasta

Yo sorry, MoonlightLuna this took so long to write, hope you still like it, lemme know if you do or even if you don't. 

Where Matteo is basically a master chef but actually just makes pasta

I stood at the entrance of the kitchen and study my boyfriend. He had his headphones on, listening to some rap bullshit whilst making pasta. We had the flat to ourselves so he didn’t bother putting on a shirt and seeing him standing in the kitchen, his boxers pulled up higher than his sweat pants, his exposed back swaying to the music, was making me feel some type of way. I watch him for a while before he turns around and spots me, making him jump a little. “I thought you were still asleep.” He huffed, holding his chest with one hand and a pan with the other. “Sorry.” I giggle, stepping into the kitchen and pressing my lips against his. “It’s fine.” He sighs, placing the pan on the stove before grabbing some vegetables out of the fridge and chopping them up. “You ok?” Matteo’s asks after a while, “a little sore but other than that,” I explain, making Matteo turn around and smirk. He drops the knife on the cutting board, wiping his hands on the towel that he had slung over his shoulder before stepping in between my legs, “you were the one telling me to go harder.” He teased, kissing my cheek before imitating me “OH MATTEO, HARDER, HARDER!” He moaned, trying to keep himself from laughing. “Shut the fuck up you asshole.” I screech, grabbing the towel from off his shoulder and smacking him with it, “oh fuck that hurt.” he squealed, holding the spot where I hit him and glaring at me. “That’s what you get.” I mumble, crossing my hands in front of my chest, the towel now discarded on the floor. Matteo pulled a face before turning back to cutting his vegetable. 

I took the opportunity to walk up behind him, kissing the spot where I hit him, before putting my head on his shoulder. “I love you, even when you make fun of me.” I whisper, pressing my lips against his neck. “I know.” He replies, turning and letting our lips collide in a gentle but loving kiss. “Is this for both of us?” I ask looking down at the pasta and soon to be sauce, “unless you don’t want any.” He notes but nods his head, “no, I’m starving which is why I’m asking.” Matteo laughed and I set myself back on the bar stool. 

Watching Matteo walk around the kitchen so confidently made me happy. Because it felt like he felt truly confident and that was something I didn’t always feel with him. “You look good.” I note, making my boyfriend turn around, “the hickeys on your torso really make your eye pop.” I joke pointing at the line of purplish marks I left on him earlier. “Oh yeah, some artist left them there said they make me look dangerous.” He explained with a smirk, running a finger over the marks before turning back to his sauce. I watched him pour in the rest of the cut vegetables into the pan before he took the pot with the noodles to the sink to drain them. “They key is to not get rid of all the water.” He explains as if I asked, “because the water is actually really rich in flavor, add it to your sauce et voilà.” He walked himself and the pot back to the stove, pouring the pasta into the pan with the sauce, mixing it all together before bringing it over to where I was sitting. “Bam, pasta.” He smiled, grabbing plates and cutlery, setting one set down in front of me and the other in his spot. “Thank you, master chef Luigi.” I smirk, putting some pasta on my plate and then his.   
“You really are pretty good at making pasta.” I mumble, grabbing another bite. “I’m half Italian, what do you expect, I have pasta making abilities in my blood dude.” He replied shoveling the pasta into his mouth at record speed. “Mh, I can tell.” I laugh, “my personal chef.”


	8. Love sick

Where Matteo misses David and then talks about love with Jonas

My hand lazily reached into the bag of skittles as my eyes wandered around, watching the people outside my apartment. I drop a single candy in my mouth, chewing it a couple of times and swallowing it before taking a pull from my joint. My eyes move down to my lap, where my phone was just in the progress of switching to a new song. I groaned as the first notes of Mile High started playing. It wasn’t like I hated the song but it reminded me of David. And he was someone I didn’t want to be reminded of currently. I didn’t want to be reminded of his hair, his eyes, his damn smile. None of him. Because him being away for 2 weeks was already hard but him not having any reception there for not being able to even talk to him for 2 weeks was breaking me. It’s the most time we’ve spent apart since dating and not being able to just go to his house when I needed to leave my place was exhausting. Not being able to call him when I needed to hear his voice was exhausting. Not being near him was exhausting and therefore I spent my days, sitting out on my balcony, my favorite David hoodie pressed against my chest whilst I wait for him to come home. 

I quickly pressed skip before setting the blunt between my lips once more. But I quickly realized that I wanted to listen to the song, I wanted to remember the first day we spent together. It was the first time I woke up next to him, the first time I fell asleep in his arms, the first time I felt safe. I remember his hand brushing up and down my back, I remember the way his lips felt against mine, how unsure we both were. 

I close my eyes and let the song fuck my emotions up and once it was done, I replayed. I replayed that stupid song until I realized that it was getting dark outside. I packed up my stuff and threw myself on the bed, David’s hoodie tucked under my arm, my body curling around it. There was a knock on my door and before I could say anything, 3 boys pilled into my room. “Hey, we thought we’d come by and cheer your depressed little ass up.” Abdi smiled as he sat down on my bed next to me, pulling out his phone, “We brought booze, snacks and weed, everything you love.” Jonas grins holding up two bags. “But you didn’t bring David.” I whine, burring my nose in the sweater, though it really only smelt of weed at this point. “get your ass up, Luigi, it’s bros night.” Carlos cheered, climbing onto the bed and shaking me until I gave up with a loud sigh. “Fine, pass me a beer,” I mumble, sitting up and pushing the sweater under my pillow for later. 

We spend the next several hours talking and listening to some new music that Carlos discovered. Abdi and Carlos decide to leave around 2 am while Jonas states that he’s gonna sleep over. “Alright, I’m fucking tired.” Jonas yawns, cleaning up the last few beer bottles before going to the bathroom. I drag myself back into my bedroom where I quickly strip off my shirt and pull on one that David has defiantly worn at some point before letting myself fall into bed. 

Jonas walks in minutes later, laying down on my bed and looking at me. “I hope you’ve changed these since the last time David was here.” He smirked but it quickly turned into a hopeful stare. “They’re fresh, I washed them yesterday.” I laugh, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over my body. “I know how much it sucks to miss someone.” Jonas mumbles after a while. “I just wish I knew how he’s doing. The stupid place doesn’t have reception.” I explain, closing my eyes in hopes to stop myself from crying. “He’s probably just as miserable as you, well maybe not as much, you’re pretty dramatic.” Jonas jokes making me smile. “He’s with Laura and his godmother, I think he’s just fine. At least I hope he’s fine. I don’t want him to spend his time with them being sad.” I mutter back, “the only thing I want him to be sad about is having to leave his little holiday.” I add. “I’m really glad you found David, he’s good for you.” Jonas whispers and it's so sincere and nice that it makes me open my eyes and look at him. “Yeah, he’s pretty much perfect.” I agree before closing my eyes again. “Let’s get some sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still just in love with these two.
> 
> leave me some ideas if you want and I'll write them


End file.
